


Sea Legs

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: At Sea [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 at sea, in which Jensen wins the coin toss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Стать морским волком](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774183) by [evenover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover)



> Originally published on Livejournal 9/7/12.

Jared generally thinks of himself as a pretty optimistic guy. He tries to look on the bright side, find the silver lining. Lemonade from lemons and all that good stuff. So as he’s lying in the cramped bed (berth?) wedged between Jeff to his left (port?) and Jensen to his right (or is _that_ port?), he keeps telling himself things could be worse. For one thing, he’s not sleeping on the 4 foot long wooden galley bench. That had looked seriously uncomfortable. For another, the collective warmth of Jeff’s and Jensen’s body heat is keeping away the chill of the September night.

Sure, maybe it’d be nice if they’d let him put on his sweats before they’d retired for the night—or any clothes at all, for that matter—but at least he’s warm and toasty.

And maybe it’d be nice if he’d been consulted before he was turned into the boat’s onboard whore, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed it.

Though now that Jared thinks about it, he's pretty sure his additional duties don't come with any additional remuneration. So he guesses that makes him the onboard slut instead of the onboard whore.

And doesn't that have a nicer ring to it? His mama will be so proud.

He would toss and turn if he weren't jammed in between his bosses. His mind is a flurry of guilt and lust and _just_ enough fear to make sleep seem a far way off. Like, sailing to Iceland far.

Maybe this is just how all new sailors are initiated? Although it’s hard to imagine Captain Ahab putting up with this kind of thing. Or that guy from _Master and Commander_. Or Captain Jack Sparrow…actually, that does seem plausible. That might explain some stuff.

Anyway, none of that’s the point. The point is one of his bosses is rutting his chubby cock into Jared’s thigh while wrapping his arm around Jared’s chest, and the other is lazily stroking Jared’s dick. _And_ they’re both asleep. What are they going to be like when they’re awake?

Jared knows he needs to sleep, knows tomorrow’s going to be another long-ass day of lobstering and God knows what else, but he’s anxious and turned on and really, really confused. He removes Jensen’s hand from his dick, to at least address the turned-on issue, but still every time he shifts around he’s reminded of the plug Jeff stuffed up his ass, and the promise Jeff made as he did the plug-stuffing, and _that_ makes him worry about the additional ways he’s probably going to have to…service…his bosses tomorrow.

Is he the only guy in the world stupid enough to have walked into this situation? Is he the only guy in the world horny enough to consider sticking it out?

After another hour of contemplating the ceiling that's so very close to his nose, and wondering what tomorrow’s going to bring with equal parts dread and lust, he finally dozes off to uneasy nautical dreams featuring white whales and revenge-driven lobsters the size of ponies.

 

 

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” a cheerful voice says. Jared groans. He feels wrung out and completely unrested. He leans up on his elbows and looks around blearily. Jeff is standing over him with a lazy smile, holding a hot cup of coffee in one hand and stroking his cock with the other. Jared knows what he wants to reach for first.

“You can have one if you take care of the other,” Jeff says. “I know you love your coffee.”

Jared blinks and rubs his eyes. He knows his hair is shooting out in 20 different directions and his breath is foul and whiskey-laced, but he guesses Jeff doesn’t care about either of those things. So he sits up and pulls back the sheet and crawls to the end of the bed, embarrassed all over again at his nudity and the strange sensation of his plugged ass, even as his traitorous dick starts to swell.

Jeff is dressed only in jeans, unbuttoned to expose his hard cock, and Jared gets his first look at his hot captain’s hot body. Sexy abs and muscles and chest hair…Jared licks his lips at the sight. Jeff looks like a _man_ , not like that whiny TA Blake that he’d been with last year. He sits at the edge of the berth and looks up at Jeff, who runs his fingers affectionately through Jared's hair.

"Not a morning person, boy?" Jeff asks with a smirk.

Jared stifles a yawn and then leans forward and places a soft kiss on Jeff’s belly button, lower down on his stomach, one on each hipbone, just above his thatch of pubic hair. Then he gently takes the head of Jeff's cock in his mouth. Jeff hands the coffee cup off to Jensen, who's making oatmeal on the tiny stove, and then places his hands on Jared's shoulders. Jared swirls his tongue languidly around the sensitive head of Jeff’s dick before leaning forward further and taking more of him in. He’s cognizant that he's only supposed to use his mouth, though Jeff does let him wrap his arms around Jeff's waist and grip his ass for ballast. Jared thinks that's pretty considerate. You now, considering.

He slides down farther, then back up to the head while he sucks and slurps, messy wet like Jeff likes it.

“God, kid,” Jeff groans. “Where did you learn to suck cock like such a pro?”

Jared knows better than to talk with his mouth full so he just looks up at Jeff with wide eyes and then slides down to the root again so that his throat is gripping the head of Jeff’s cock.

“God, yeah, take it all,” Jeff says as his fingers tighten painfully on Jared’s thin shoulders. “Fucking Christ, fucking cockslut.”

Jared doesn’t think that’s _quite_ fair since he’s only been a cockslut for about 14 hours. But, Jeff is the boss on this boat, and what he says goes.

Jared’s waking up a little more, finding a rhythm that makes Jeff’s breath stutter, and realizing that if he rocks forward and back as he slides Jeff’s cock in and out of his mouth, it produces a pleasant tingly feeling from the plug. He wriggles his ass more as he swallows Jeff down, and then he pulls off and gasps as the plug brushes against his sensitive gland, sending a bolt of pleasure deep into his guts.

Jeff tangles his fingers through Jared’s uncombed hair and then grips his head firmly and snaps his hips, forcing his cock in deep, rocking his hips, further and further down Jared’s throat with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Jeff groans. “Such a good little cocksucker. Take it, take it all.”

Jared gives in and just holds on, shifting his hips to try to get the plug to hit that spot again and even though his throat is taking a beating he feels unbelievably turned on, wants Jeff to just throw him face down on the bed and have his way and _God_ , Jared thinks, _I really am a cock whore, sorry Mama_.

Well, _that_ cools Jared’s ardor somewhat and he vows to not think about his mama at all while he’s at sea to prevent that sort of uncomfortable thing from happening again.

Soon after his unfortunate thought process led Jared's dick to wilt like salad left in the sun, Jeff is throwing back his head and growling low in his throat as his hips still and his dick pumps out the first day's load.

"God," Jeff mutters, eyes still closed. "You are the _best_ cabin boy."

And Jared swallows everything down like a good boy, like the _best_ boy, knowing he should be offended but turned on instead and what in the holy hell is wrong with him? And what would his mama...he wrenches his mind away from that train of thought, thinking _Hugh Jackman, Hugh Jackman_ (or, more accurately, _Wolverine, Wolverine_ ). Then he peers up at the two fucking hot-ass men watching him suck cock like veteran rent boy, and realizes he doesn’t need to think about a comic book mutant to stay focused.

He keeps licking at Jeff's cock until he's cleaned up every drop and then he pulls back and looks to Jeff for further orders.

"I think that earned you a cup of Joe," Jeff murmurs as he zips up and straightens out his jeans. "Goddamn. Maybe a whole pot."

And Jared is pleased, and ashamed that he’s pleased, and then pleased anyway.

He leans back on his hands and looks to Jensen with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he's next. Jensen gives him a slow wicked smile and says "Later, cabin boy. I won the coin toss."

Jared shivers.

 

 

 

He had kind of hoped for a reprieve but they do _not_ let him remove the butt plug, except for a quick shower and toilet break. When he comes out of the tiny bathroom wrapped in a small towel Jeff bends him over the bed and slowly works in the re-lubed plug until Jared is mewling and pushing back. Jeff laughs and says "Easy, cabin boy," and Jared's hips stop moving and his face is plum with embarrassment and still he wants more.

He shudders and tries to wriggle a hand underneath his body to grab his dick but Jensen sees all and is there like lightning, pulling Jared's hand away again and saying "Uh uh, cabin boy, that's for us to play with, not you."

And holy hell, Jared is ten kinds of turned on and feels like a wanton slut and kind of wants to lounge around in bed all day like a high-end call girl. Maybe without the negligee. (Though Jared has come to understand some fairly distressing truths about himself over the past day...maybe he would enjoy the feel of all that satin against his naked skin?)

But he supposes those lobsters aren't going to catch themselves, or whatever, so he (thankfully) is allowed to dress in his layers again. He heads upstairs behind his superiors, embarrassed and wondering if he looks like a waddling duck as much as he feels like one, and he takes up his place again measuring lobsters, throwing them back, and getting pinched all to hell.

Around noon Jensen kneels down beside him and shows him how to put the strong elastic bands around the claws more quickly so Jared won't get nipped as often, and Jared offers him his sunniest smile and Jensen smiles back and grips his shoulder and for a minute, just a minute, it's like they're normal colleagues and Jensen is his sexy all-knowing boss showing him the ropes. And then Jared remembers that Jensen will be reaming his ass in a few short hours and that Jared's pleasure is optional in that scenario and he feels shivery and sexy and afraid all at once, _again_ , and he blushes and turns back to his work.

This is the fucking weirdest job like, _ever_.

 

 

 

As the late afternoon marches toward evening, Jared’s anxiety builds and he’s thinking this might be a good time to live someplace like Alaska, where it’s daylight for weeks and night never comes. He’s remembering the first and only time he tried anal sex, and how it didn’t go all that well, and how Blake was nowhere _near_ as large as Jensen.

He tries to calm himself down, reminding himself that he’s been stretched by the plug for nearly 20 hours, but the plug is _also_ nowhere near as large as Jensen, so that doesn’t really soothe his frazzled nerves all that much.

He’s feeling kind of dizzy and panicky and wondering if maybe he should abandon ship for the frigid Atlantic waters, when Jensen squats down behind him and begins to rub his shoulders.

“Relax Jared. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

But Jared can’t relax and it’s getting hard to breathe and his heart is thump-thump-thumping and he’s had Jensen’s cock in his mouth, he knows _exactly_ how much it’s going to hurt trying to stuff that huge dick up his ass and oh holy hell is he going to pass out right here in front of Jensen like a some 19th century lady swooning over her fainting couch?

Do they keep smelling salts on board?

What the hell _are_ smelling salts anyway?

“I can’t, I don’t think I can, I can’t…” he starts babbling and Jensen calmly shushes him.

“I promise you’re going to have just as much fun as I am.”

“I can’t, it’s too big, and I’m really good with my mouth, like, _really good_ , can’t you just let me suck you again? Please?”

In answer, Jensen places a soft kiss on the nape of his neck and then begins sucking a bruise into the flesh under his jaw. Jared’s anxiety starts twisting around to desire again and for the thousandth time since they set sail at dawn the day before, he wonders what the hell is wrong with him.

 

 

 

Jensen and Jeff head downstairs with the setting of the sun, but Jared is jittery and quaking with nerves and he keeps working, his head studiously bent, trying not to think about anything but the job. _Measure, keep, measure, throw back_ …

When it’s full dark and he can’t see to work anymore and his hands are getting numb he thinks maybe he should just head downstairs, face the music or whatever, but he can’t seem to make his limbs work, frozen like a bunny when the hawk is swooping low.

And then Jeff is standing in front of him, holding out a hand and saying “Come on, Son, it’s time.”

Jared feels like a virgin sacrifice being led up the volcano, without the virgin part (or, really, the volcano, either) and his mind is whirling and his stomach is dipping but he puts his hand in Jeff’s and stands up and follows him down below.

 

 

 

Everything starts off very much as it did the previous night—the glassful of whiskey, the strange undressing tango as Jeff and Jensen strip him like a recalcitrant toddler, Jensen pushing him to his knees, Jeff’s cock sliding in and out of his slick mouth, in and out, Jared sucking, licking, tonguing Jeff’s balls, back up to the head and then sliding it all down his throat until Jeff is gasping and fucking into him and calling him a _good cockslut_ , a _good whore_ , and gripping Jared’s head and bucking his hips until Jared is swallow swallow swallowing it all down, throat wrecked and cock weeping and desperate to be touched.

And then it’s Jensen’s turn.

 

 

 

Jared looks up at Jensen fearfully and starts to plead one last time for Jensen to use his mouth, Jared’s _so good_ at that, but Jensen kneels down in front of him and leans forward and kisses Jared’s lips so softly, so gently, that Jared goes all melty inside and forgets what he was going to say. Jensen strips off his sweater and undershirt and flings them out of the way and Jared drinks in the sight of Jensen, hard muscles and strong arms and just the slightest hint of hair leading south from his belly button and then Jensen’s kissing him again and Jared closes his eyes and opens his mouth further, hungry for more. Jensen’s tongue is everywhere and Jared’s hands are wrapping around him, stroking the lean muscled back and then sliding his hands down into Jensen's jeans and Jared groans in pleasure, then his eyes startle open with embarrassment but Jensen pulls away with a smile.

“Lay down,” Jensen says, voice gruff, and Jared does, sliding onto his back and Jensen pushes his feet up towards his ass so his legs are bent, feet planted wide apart, and Jared feels incredibly vulnerable and sits up to protest again but “Hold still,” Jensen says and Jared does, Jared always does.

Jensen leans over and kisses him again and then starts trailing kisses down Jared’s throat, his nipples, the sensitive flesh above his hipbone that makes him shiver, and Jared’s too turned on to be embarrassed any more, or afraid, or pissed. He just _wants_ , whatever Jensen is willing to give him.

Jeff is standing back in the galley kitchen, drinking whiskey and watching the show, and he says “For Christ sake Jensen, he’s not made of glass.”

“Quiet, old man,” Jensen says as he kisses the ticklish point where Jared’s thigh meets groin, and Jared bucks up a little.

Jeff chuckles, says “Kid, you better count yourself lucky Jensen gets to break you in. I’m not nearly so considerate.” And Jared knows that, knows that just from the different ways they like him to suck them off, and he starts to feel nervous again because even though _this_ is nice what about the _next_ time? Or even the _rest_ of this time? But then Jensen is kissing the tip of his cock, tonguing at his slit to lap up the precum, and Jared’s mind blanks out again and he gives in to the sensations.

Jensen continues licking him so slowly, little kitten licks that are driving Jared wild with want and need more more _more_ and he begs Jensen to take him in his mouth and he thrusts upwards hoping to catch more of that wet heat but Jensen has his own agenda, and he will not be persuaded.

As Jensen continues with his barely-there kisses and licks he starts to work the plug in and out of Jared, sparking it across his prostate until Jared growls. Jeff laughs at that but Jared barely hears him and his hand reaches down and grazes over his desperate cock but then Jeff is kneeling behind him, lifting Jared’s hands over his head and pressing them to the floor, and he pins them in place easily with one hand. Jared opens his eyes and sees Jeff grinning at him upside down and he groans in frustration.

Jensen is taking out the plug now and slicking up a finger and working it in and that feels just fine, the plug was bigger than that and Jensen’s finger knows just where to go to make Jared growl again. He raises his head as much as he can with Jeff leaning on his hands and “Please Jensen, please I need it!” and Jensen just smiles.

He adds a second finger, gently opening Jared up and then he takes the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth and Jared thinks _yes, finally_ , and then his mouth moves away again and Jared’s back arches off the floor and he’s saying _please please please_ , and the fingers are gliding in and out, brushing over his prostate and Jared’s ready to cry from frustration.

When Jensen adds a third finger Jared barely notices, his cock is so greedy for more, for Jensen to get on with it and swallow him down, and the fingers feel good, feel really really good and that idiot Blake clearly had no idea what he was doing but Jensen, Jensen is a master.

The three fingers continuing moving in and out, rotating, stretching, and Jensen leans over and takes Jared’s cock in his mouth again and he’s licking and then he’s sucking and Jared’s mind is all static and reverb and incoherence and then Jensen gives one more intense suck while tonguing the sensitive nerves just below the head of his dick and finally Jared is coming, hot and hard. Jensen’s mouth moves away and he whimpers and thrusts his cock into the air, shooting all over his stomach and chest and Jeff scoops some of his come up with a finger and presses it against Jared’s lips, into his mouth. And once Jared would have thought _weird_ or _gross_ but now he’s thinking _yes_ , _of course_ , and _more_ and he sucks on Jeff’s finger like it’s candy.

Then he’s coming down, blinking lazily at the ceiling but before he has any time to think or fret Jensen gathers him up and rolls him over onto his stomach, pushing his knees up underneath his thighs and Jeff never actually let go of his wrists so his hands are crossed over his head and he looks up at Jeff with a question and Jeff just leans over and nibbles his earlobe and whispers “Doing so good, Cabin Boy, doing such a good job.”

And then Jensen is slathering lube on his cock and pressing slowly, so slowly into Jared, opening him up even more but Jared’s still so relaxed from his orgasm that he forgets to push or fight or crawl away and he just rests there, blissed out, and lets it happen.

Jensen gets the head of his cock past the first tight ring of muscles, then the second, and it's a kind of pleasure Jared's never felt before, doesn't know what to compare it to. Jensen stays there for a minute, running his hands over Jared’s back, squeezing his tight ass, and he asks “How is it?” and Jared says _more_.

Jeff chuckles and Jensen pushes in, steady, careful, and it’s full and it’s a lot and it does hurt, a little, when he tenses up and he clutches at Jeff’s hand, but it’s nothing like what he was worried about and he relaxes again, sinks deeper into the floor, ass in the air, just wanting to be completely full of Jensen.

Jensen moves slowly, with great care like they have all the time in the world, but eventually he’s buried to his balls, and he’s whispering, “God you’re tight, so fucking tight, so fucking hot,” and Jared’s cock twitches and starts to take notice again.

Jensen waits, letting Jared get used to the sensation and Jared’s thinking full full _full_ and he wriggles his hips a little, realizing he can get some friction on his cock against the floor of the hull and Jeff says “Jared,” in a warning tone and Jared moans with frustration.

“Please?” he looks up at Jeff all wide-eyed innocence and “Please, please I need it.”

“What did we say?”

And Jared sighs and recites “That's for you to play with, not me.” And he thunks his forehead back to the ground but he does what he’s told and doesn’t squirm against the floor but he wants to, God does he want to.

Jensen starts to withdraw slowly, so slowly, and then he pushes back in and it hurts and it doesn’t and it’s too much and it isn’t and Jared wants it and he doesn’t and then…Jensen changes the angle of his thrust to brush against that special place again and Jared sees fireworks. And then he wants. He wants and wants.

“Please,” he says again, trying to push back but between Jensen’s firm grip on his hips and the hold Jeff has on his wrists he’s pinned in place and can only take what he’s given.

“God, you’re sexy when you beg,” Jeff says. “What a needy little cockslut.”

Jared blushes but he whispers “Please,” again and Jensen begins to pick up the pace, sliding out and in, hitting Jared’s prostate with every third or fourth stroke and Jared thinks he’s going to go mad if someone doesn’t touch his cock, it feels so good but it’s not enough and he needs more and

“I am, please, I am,” he says tilting his head to look at Jeff and

“You are what,” Jeff asks, amused and

“I’m needy, I’m a needy cockslut, I need it, please touch my dick, please,” and his words stutter out of him in gasps as Jensen rocks his hips faster now, a runaway train and his carefully controlled movements are abandoned to his own lust and he grinds into Jared harder and faster and Jared is begging for release and Jensen finally reaches around to brush his fingers against Jared’s prick and he could cry with relief.

“Need, need, need,” Jared is saying in time to Jensen’s thrusts and Jensen wraps an arm around his hips and jerks them up higher so he can reach Jared’s cock and he strokes it in time with his pistoning hips until

“I'm gonna, oh God,” Jensen hisses as he spills his come deep inside Jared. “Fuck oh fuck.”

His hand still works at Jared’s cock even as he’s shooting into Jared’s ass and Jared almost cries with relief as he comes for the second time in less than hour.

“Ah, youth,” Jeff says, letting go of Jared’s wrists and leaning back against the stove.

Jared is covered in a fine film of sweat and his hair is damp and Jensen keeps gasping and trying to catch his breath for several seconds. Then he pulls out carefully and flops over on his back and says “Man, I wish I still smoked.”

Jared is aware that his cock is lying in a cooling puddle of his own jizz and he sits up on his knees, feeling empty and strange and loose. Jeff looks from Jared to the milky pool on the floor and back to Jared, so he leans over and begins to lick it up and he wonders if there’s anything he _wouldn’t_ do if Jeff ordered him to.

Jared’s exhausted and stands up on shaky legs and makes his way to the bathroom. He cleans himself up and checks himself over and everything seems to be okay so he splashes water on his face and leaves the bathroom and flops down on the bed, still naked.

“I think he’s learning,” Jeff says.

“I think you’re right,” Jensen agrees.

“It’s almost too bad he’s so well-behaved,” Jeff says. “I’m not sure we’re going to get a chance to break out the paddle we use to keep Cabin Boys in line.”

From the bed, Jared raises his head and looks over his shoulder and mumbles “Not _that_ well-behaved.” And then he’s out like a light.

 

 

 


End file.
